


Never meet your heroes

by Cartonsofcartoons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Wanda Friendly, Probably not Team Cap friendly, Team Helen Cho, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: The Avengers claim Wanda as one of their own. Helen Cho disagrees vehemently.





	Never meet your heroes

 

Tony froze as he took in what he had just found out. The world seemed to melt away until the only thing he knew was his heartbeat, racing against his chest. The reconstructed chest that he owed in great part to the woman sitting in front of him, now asking him for his support in the behemoth of a task she had decided to take on.

 

With a shaky breath he swallowed a big gulp of water from the glass next to him. This was a crossroads moment, he could feel it. The decision he made now would change everything, would change so much. He could almost hear Rhodes saying to him softly ‘You have a choice to make’. Tony always had choices to make, all of them far too heavy and laden with responsibility.

 

This was going to be difficult. No matter he chose (or really, _whom_ he chose) he was still going to lose something or the other. An esteemed colleague/friend who he respected a lot or...another esteemed colleague/friend whom he respected a lot.

 

Helen knew this. It was why there so much sympathy in her eyes. And that tipped the scales really because he didn’t think the man who stood by as his team assaulted Tony on the words of a HYDRA agent would have nearly as much sympathy for him. Selfish of Tony really, he just went with the person who was nicer to him.

 

Really though, if he let himself acknowledge it, he was going with the person who had said what he was too afraid to.

 

“I think you’re right.” He finally let himself say and the little momentary flash of expression on Helen’s face, the disbelief and relief, the slight twitch in her eyebrows as if she would cry told him more than anything else this was the right decision to make. “But it’ll take a while to build up a solid case against Maximoff. Right now there’s a lot of goodwill towards her. People didn’t see her with Ultron but they saw her saving the city.”

 

Helen laughed bitterly, “I remember everything she said while gloating about HYDRA, if that’ll help. Even if it doesn’t help the case, I don’t care, I’m still talking. The world needs to know exactly who it’s calling a ‘hero’.”

 

And Tony could only nod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have genuinely no idea where I'm going with this. I have no legal knowledge of any country, I have exams that I should **really** be studying for, AoU is faaaar in the past in MCU, and yet...
> 
> I had genuinely washed my hands of MCU because of the lack of Loki but CW just gives me so many _feels_ , and I've run out of Team Iron Man fanfics to read. It's really depressing the fuck out of me.
> 
> If any part of this fic seems familiar to the point where you can pinpoint certain things, please tell me the name of the fic that it reminds you of so I can credit it and also read it because I could swear I've read some fic where Helen's testimony is really fucking important and that's inspired the story but I just can't find it.
> 
> Also, PMS.
> 
> (BTW does anyone know why the 'not Steve friendly', 'not Team Cap friendly' etc. tags aren't common yet?)
> 
> Edit: So it’s not a fic but this was definitely inspired by, if not a complete derivative of, [Ana(Anafandom’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana) prompfill (33) in [The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953375?view_full_work=true)


End file.
